Automatic speech recognition is one technology that is used in mobile devices. One task that is a common goal for this technology is to be able to use voice commands to wake up a mobile device or to have basic spoken interactions with the mobile device. For example, it may be desirable for the mobile device to recognize a “hotword” that signals that the mobile device should activate when the mobile device is in a sleep state.